


It Was The Gin

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Confessions, Drunk Peter, Drunk Texting, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Peter Parker in Love, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter is a little more honest when he drinks, and maybe he shouldn't be texting when he does.Love, sex and passion.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 267





	1. Peter's Night Out

Tony was used to getting texts from Peter, but for the most part they were just garbage texts, or at least to him. His protegé would text about lab work, college work, Spiderman work and Star Wars. Obviously the kid never shuts up about Star Wars. 

Tonight however was a very peculiar night. Peter was away at a college party and ditched Tony's lab session, which left Tony without plans. 

He didn't care too much that Peter neglected to tell him he was too busy to hang out, in fact he was sort of glad. Tony just wanted to sit back with a good book, some great scotch, and just get used to being happy and alone again. 

Pepper had left ages ago, which he was completely over, and Happy was promoted to almost like Tony's brother. He hung out in the Penthouse with Tony as much as Peter did. A lot of the time the three hung out like a couple of brothers. Life was pretty swell right now, and the main thing in Tony's life was his Industry. Creating technology day by day and rarely breaking for rest.

At least today he could get some. It was around eleven pm, Tony was finished his tinkering around in the lab and had settled down in his bed whilst watching TV. Charlie Chaplin was playing on the screen as his phone went off the first time.

**PP -** heeeyyya mr stark, miss youu

Tony blinked twice and read it three times over. The 20 year old must have been drinking at the party, because his texts were normally very well written with perfect grammar and punctuation. Tony was quite amused at the way Peter said he missed him. The kid was always so in tune with emotions and happiness, it was like he was the opposite from Tony.

**PP -** Miss your voice do you miss mine

He decided to ignore the text to begin with, but that was before more came flooding through.

**PP -** Mr. Staaaark why you ignorin me? R u ok? Want me 2 come ovr ?

Tony chuckled and debated whether or not to text back. He was only one year under the drinking age, so Tony wasn't too concerned. However he did want to keep vigilant in case he was in trouble of some sort and Tony would have to come and save him.

**TS -** Not ignoring. Having a nice night?

**PP -** ueah would b better if you were here, niss you

**TS -** Thanks Peter. 

**PP -** do u miss me?

Tony grinned. Peter was begging for compliments here, it was obvious. Tony only gave him them when absolutely necessary, but since the kid was drunk, it might make him depressed if he didn't give him something.

**TS -** I do miss you. 

**PP -** really? Thats crazy cause i miss u so much, what r u doing?

**TS -** Watching a film in bed. Shouldn't you be enjoying your party with your friends?

**PP -** supposed to be but can't stop thinking about you 

He must mean he can't stop thinking about not coming over tonight, about Tony sitting there alone.

**TS -** You're the one who ditched me tonight kid.  Let me know if you want picked up okay?

**PP -** do u mean it? Cause I wanna b with u

Tony didn't see that text for a few minutes as he went to the bathroom. When he came around again he felt bad for the kid. He didn't understand why Peter would rather be with him than his friends.

**TS -** Yes. If you need me I'm here. Are you okay?

**PP -** depends wht you mean by ok

**TS -** Physically. Emotionally. Are you in danger?

**PP -** m not in danger, I'm sad, I'm very sad mr stark

Tony grimaced at the text, he didn't like the idea of Peter being sad and drunk. Those two things just don't mix. He would rather if Peter was sad, he would be sitting with people who cared about him. Like Tony.

**TS -** You're sad? What do you mean?

**PP -** im so sad, I'm heartbroken, 

**TS -** Talk to me. Tell me why you're sad. 

**PP -** I cnt tell you, youll hate me

Tony laughed, he had gone through so much with Peter, there's no way he could hate the younger man. Peter meant more to him than almost everyone he had ever met. Peter and he were so close, having the best of times together. The younger man was this adorable and cute, with the biggest heart, and Peter thinking that there was a chance Tony could hate him, well that was just bullshit.

**TS -** I'm always here to talk to. I'm worried. If you are sad you shouldn't be drinking. Tell me your address and I'm coming to get you.

**PP -** you sure I can tell you? Bc you're gonna b so angry Mr stark

**TS -** Tell me. 

**PP -** im uhm… im in love with some1, and i can't get them out of my head

**TS -** Go tell her then. Maybe they like you back? Don't know why you'd think I would be angry. 

**PP -** him. You mean go tell him then.

Oh. So the kid is in love and trying to mask the pain by drinking alcohol. Not the best of bandaids to use, especially when it's something of an emotional wound. Tony wondered who was the lucky bastard to have stolen this cute little protegé's heart. He honestly wasn't shocked about the whole Spiderman coming out thing. Tony sort of assumed that already, for god sake, the man had a picture of Hugh Jackman as the homescreen on his phone.

**TS -** That's fine. I don't care if you are gay. It's not a problem. Who are you in love with?

**PP -** Okay ok ok ok I'll tell you… knock knock?

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. This kid is gonna be the death of him! He laughed and hoped to god that there was nothing too terrible, and that his big news was going to be something boring and mundane. 

**TS -** Who's there?

**PP -** I love

**TS -** I love who?

**PP -** I love yoooooooou Mr Stark

"What the fuck?" Tony grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. He flicked on the lamp on his bedside table and reread the text. Peter obviously didn't mean it in THAT way… surely.

There is absolutely no way that anyone could love him. Tony felt uncomfortable thinking that the cute 20 year old man actually had feelings towards him. All he had ever done was hurt the people he loved, hurt himself, and made people hate him.

Peter couldn't be serious with all of this. He was just drunk, that was it. And obviously too drunk to be alone or with a bunch of people who wouldn't look after him.

**TS -** You love me do you? Thank you. I am pretty great. How drunk are you and what's your address?

**PP -** You are pretyu AND great. You're soooo pretty I like you so much. you come save me? You're my herooo. I'm at Neds house, I'll wait for u 

Tony rolled his eyes. Peter was probably completely off his head, talking rubbish and drunkenly falling about the place. By tomorrow morning he was going to feel so embarrassed by all of this.

**TS -** Stay right there Rapunzel. I'll be there in four minutes, get your stuff and wait outside. 

**PP -** Really? Omg i love you so much 

Tony pulled his shoes on and shoved his phone in his pocket. He decided it's not the best idea to drive with scotch in his bloodstream, but it wasn't that much, so he decided to take his suit.

Within 3 and a half minutes, Tony landed out in front of Ned's house. There were teenagers everywhere waiting for his arrival, watching the greatest Avenger show up at a college party. 

"Mr. Staaark!" Peter called out from a sea of people as they all called out for Tony to notice them. Peter was waving, excited to see him.

"Holy shit, it's Iron Man!" People were shouting out at him. Of course he ignored them all, and took his mask off. He clocked Peter straight away and stepped forward towards him.

"Come on Pete," Tony instructed him. "I'm taking you out of here."

Peter was grinning and skipped to his side. His eyes lighting up as he stood face to face with his hero. "My hero!" He beamed, his eyes filled with excitement and awe.

Tony gave him a blank stare, holding out his arm to wrap around Peter's waist, pulling him close. 

"Put your arms around me Pete, hold on tight."

Peter didn't need to be told twice, he threw his hands around Tony's neck and stood as close to the suit as possible. 

When they got back into the penthouse, Tony made Peter sit on the couch as he went to get him some water. When he returned, he slumped down on the couch next to Peter while he downed the water. 

"You feel any better?" Tony questioned him, leaning on the arm of the chair. 

Peter was curled up on the other side of the sofa. He looked disheveled and his hair was a mess. The younger man had a large smile on his face, staring at Tony through those long lashes.

The younger man nodded. "A little. I'm glad to be here with you."

Tony chuckled. "Thank you. How much did you drink tonight Pete?"

"Just like… many things. I don't remember much." Peter was slurring as he spoke. He put his glass down on the table and moved closer to Tony.

"Kid, what are you doing?"

"Want to cuddle you." Peter whispered as he lifted Tony's arm and snuggled into his side. He was warm against Tony's body, nesting into him.

"Pete… why are you acting like this?" Tony didn't move away. The kid was drunk and needed comfort. He wasn't going to take advantage of Peter in a bad way, but if he could get a few details out of him about how he's feeling, it could help Tony to process things.

"Because I love you Mr. Stark."

"Peter, I really need you to explain that, because this isn't adding up in my head."

Peter placed his hand on Tony's, as it lay on Tony's leg. He felt Tony stiffen at the touch. 

"I'm just so in love with you," he mumbled, snuggling his face in the billionaires side breathing him in. "You're my dream man."

Tony laughed again, his arm tightening around the younger man. "That's very sweet, Peter but I'm no ones dream man. I'm not good enough for you."

Peter sat up and looked Tony in the eye, almost as if he was glaring at him. Stark raised an eyebrow, giving him a questioning gaze. The younger man was trying to be serious, well, as serious as he could be as he was drunk and completely adorable.

Tony noticed the sparkle in his eyes. Peter was so gorgeous, his brown eyes were so enticing.

"Not good enough? For me?" Peter questioned. "You're PERFECT for me! You… you are so smart and funny and kind and attractive. Your face is the best face! Mr. Stark, you're like the hottest and most intelligent person I've ever met." 

Tony smiled warmly, he was touched to hear how Peter saw him. "You really mean that don't you kid?"

Peter rolled his eyes and giggled. "Stoooop calling me kid! I'm 20 now… I've been keeping this for so long…" 

"Can I kiss you?" Peter whispered. 

Tony shook his head, whispering back at the younger man looking up at him so happily. 

"No Peter, you're drunk. It's time for bed okay?"

Peter expressed rejection, his eyes filled with hurt as he looked down. "I knew it." He sulked.

"Knew what?' Tony asked him.

"That I'm ugly and awful and unkissable," Peter moved backwards and slumped into the other end of the sofa. "I'll never be worth kissing!"

Peter sounded like he was about to start crying, his eyes welling up. Tony felt terrible, he really didn't want Peter to cry and feel horrible. But he couldn't kiss him, not when Peter was drunk, not when Tony didn't know himself what he wanted.

"Peter come on, you are worth kissing. Far away from ugly it's unreal." Tony found himself telling the truth so easily, Peter was flawless. Everyone knew that, he had been hit on so many times when Tony was there, sometimes more than he was. 

"You're lying," Peter blinked, face red as a tear dropped from his eye and down his cheek. 

Tony stood up and crouched down in front of him, leaning forward and holding Peter's hand. "I'm not lying. You are  _ so _ worth kissing Peter, but I can't kiss you. Not because you're ugly, because you're not. You are beautiful. But sweetheart, you're drunk."

Peter nodded, flickering his sad eyes up to meet the older man's gaze. "You called me sweetheart." Peter's voice was innocent and sweet.

"I did yeah, you like me calling you sweetheart don't you?" Tony grinned.

Peter nodded and blushed. "Yeah,"

"Well sweetheart, it's time for bed, so hop off to the spare bedroom and have a nap. We can talk about it in the morning." He spoke in a warm and comforting voice. 

"Okay. Can I sleep with you?" Peter hiccuped.

Tony paused, it wasn't a good idea for that to happen. Not at all, in fact if anything, that would be a terrible idea.

"Pete…"

"I won't kiss you! I'll wear clothes!" Peter spoke up. "Please please please!"

Tony gave in, sighing and rolling his eyes. "If you throw up in my bed I'll downgrade your suit." He pulled Peter to stand up.

Peter gripped onto the side of the couch, his head dizzy as he felt like he was moving too fast. "Hold on Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good,"

"Peter." Tony's voice lowered. "I know you're drunk but you promised you'd never say that again." 

Peter held onto his stomach as Tony picked him up in his arms. "M sorry Stark." Peter said sadly, resting his face against Tony's chest. 

"You will be Pete. Just now I want you to sleep, I'll keep an eye on you."

Peter grinned as he felt himself being laid down on a big soft bed. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to will away the sickness in his stomach. Tony returned with more water and a bowl in case Peter was sick.

Tony got into bed beside him cautiously and lay under the covers. He could feel the younger man shift to cuddle into him, putting his arm around Tony and resting his head on his chest.

"Goodnight Tony, I love you."

Tony didn't answer, he just let the younger man fall asleep.

\---

When Peter woke up, he didn't remember much from last night. He awoke in a large comfortable bed alone, peering around the room. 

"What the fuck… is this…?" He sat up, rubbing his head as he felt a sharp pain through it. He shouldn't have drunk that much. 

Peter turned around and saw a framed photo of Tony and the rest of the Avengers on the bedside table. He had given Tony that a few months ago.

Great. He was in Tony's bed. 

"Wait?" He was in TONY'S BED?

"What the fuck happened last night?" Peter checked under the covers to make sure he was wearing clothes. 

"Oh phew." He sighed, as he lay back down. 

Moments later Tony walked in with a glass of water. The second their eyes met, Tony smiled at him. "You're up! Here, I brought you water and some painkillers. Get that headache away."

Tony handed him the glass and tablets, perching on the side of the bed, giving the nervous younger man a warm smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked him.

"Uhh… okay I guess?" Peter replied, swallowing the pain killers. "Mr. Stark… what happened last night?"

Tony licked his lips. "Well, you were drunk at a party, I picked you up and you stayed here with me, so I could look after you." 

Peter nodded. He felt a little better now, knowing that it was just a normal friend thing they did. Nothing weird.

"But there's something else I should tell you Pete," Tony spoke as he turned his body to face him. 

"Uh. Okay… what is it?" 

"Basically… you told me you love me. And you want to kiss me while I call you sweetheart."

Peter flushed with embarrassment and dug his face into the pillow. "Fuuuuck. That's awful." He just wanted to die right now, that was the worst thing that could have happened.

"Honesty, don't worry about it." Tony smiled, his hand lightly touching Peter's arm.

The younger man shivered at the touch and pulled the duvet over his head. 

"Kill me, I'm so embarrassed. I'm so sorry Mr. Stark, I'll never drink again I promise."

Tony chuckled as he watched him. "Pete, don't worry. Go grab a shower, get dressed, I'll fix you breakfast and you can go home whenever."

"You want me to leave?" Peter's innocent voice came from under the duvet. 

"No," Tony smiled, "I like you being here, but you may want to try and remember last night, heal yourself up again. And please find your drink limit."


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, and they were pretending like it didn't happen. Peter was slightly terrified to begin with, but Tony made it really easy for him to feel comfortable again. But now Peter was open with Tony about it, he was getting more comfortable to be himself.

Of course he had promised to find out his drunk limit and adhere to it, and that was exactly what he was doing tonight.

Him, MJ and Ned were hanging out in MJs house as her dad was out of town. They were watching movies with takeaways and alcohol, having a great night. 

He hadn't intended to pick up his phone and send messages to his mentor, but he also hadn't intended to be this drunk. Peter couldn't stop thinking about Tony, and before he knew it he was texting him. 

-

Tony was in bed, half asleep at this point. It was only around 11pm, but he had been in the lab working all day, and then to a business dinner, and now he was completely exhausted.

Half awake, he lay there with the TV playing quietly in the background. He had been thinking a lot lately about that night, where Peter completely laid his heart on the line. The kid was completely adorable, and yeah, Tony liked being able to look after the younger man.

He was hating himself for not being able to sleep when his phone vibrated. 

**PP -** you awake?

Tony rolled his eyes and sat up, he could use a conversation to distract him from his insomnia.

**TS -** Always. What are you doing?

**PP -** me nd my friends are having a slpvr

"For God's sake." Tony muttered. "He's drunk again."

**TS -** I thought we agreed easy on the alcohol. 

**PP -** i miss u again, i always miss yo

**TS -** I miss you too Peter. Why aren't you having fun with your friends? 

**PP -** bc I'd rather talk 2 you, i need 2 tell u smthn imporant

Tony laughed, he really didn't want to do the whole "guess who I love" thing again, but it certainly was entertaining. Peter never brought a dull moment along with him.

**TS -** You've already told me that you're in love with me. Is it something else?

**PP -** yeah i don't like the suit u wore yesterday 

The older man chuckled.

**TS -** I don't know how that's important. Sort of insulting though, I like that suit.

**PP -** im just sayin it would look better on my floor

Tony nearly dropped his phone as he read that text, was Peter actually trying to flirt with him? After two weeks of acting like nothing transpired between them and now the kid is bringing it all up again.

**TS -** That is a terrible pick up line. It's not very becoming.

Tony stood up and picked up his drink from the bedside table, taking a sip.

**PP -** well if i was on u id be coming

The older man spat out his drink over the duvet before him. Blinking three times, he read over the message a couple of times. He knew the kid loved him, and yeah Peter was a handsome and intelligent kid. 

He thought about last time, calling him sweetheart, putting him to bed and cuddling up beside him. Tony wanted to go back there, maybe he should have kissed him. He wanted to now, but Peter wasn't able to be like this face to face, or sober, and that was a sign that he wasn't mature enough yet.

**TS -** Pete, you're drunk. Go have some water. 

The next came through almost immediately.

**PP -** what do i hav to do tony? How do i get u to consider me ?, im in love witb u 

**TS -** I know sweetheart, you need to come talk to me about this, we can't keep doing this through text. 

He was really hoping that Peter was going to walk in the lab tomorrow and tell him he loved him. All Tony wanted to do was tell him that there is nothing wrong with him, that he was beautiful and so worth kissing. Then Tony planned on kissing him so hard that Peter wouldn't be able to forget it.

**PP -** I can't mr stark, you're so attractive and wonderful and its hard to be honest. i love upu calling me yhat

**TS -** I remember. I'm not going to hate you if you tell me whilst sober. I'd rather we have this conversation face to face. 

**PP -** im not worth hou 

Tony sighed heavily. He saw Peter of being worthy of so much more than him. Tony was an older man, greying, his days in the sun felt so long ago now, and Peter was a walking ray of sunshine. He deserved a sprightly, young guy who could enjoy all the firsts of life with. 

Tony had been around and done everything already. His life wasn't as exciting as Peter deserved.

**TS -** Sweetheart, please stop putting yourself down. I don't know why you think you're not good enough. It's me who isn't good enough for you. Please Peter, let's talk.

**PP -** js for tonigjt can u let me be honest wiyh you

**TS -** You can always be honest with me. Please say whatever you want. 

He knew he had opened the door to some strange messages. Peter could be sending drunkenly made love poems, or sexual innuendos, or even writing down a fantasy of his, but whatever he wanted to say, Tony wanted to hear. 

If drunk Peter was the only Peter who would be honest with him, he'll take it.

**PP -** i think your perfext, even with your grey hairs and yhe fact you drink all the time. Do u wver think abour me?

Tony sighed, there was no way he was going to do this by text. No way. Tony hardly ever told people how he felt, in fact he detested it. Doing it face to face was one thing, but to text it like a teenager, no way. He was still an old romantic.

And even if they were face to face right now? Tony wouldn't confess his feelings to someone who is inebriated, it would just spoil every single piece of magic that could have been.

**TS -** Peter. I'm not perfect, I never have been and never will be. Just, how long have you been feeling like this?

**PP -** waaay before we met i had a crush on you and you are perfect so shut up

**PP -** im so sorry mr stark i didnt mean shut up, i love your voice please dony hate me

Tony chuckled into his phone as he typed out a reply.

**TS -** I'm thinking you need to get some rest sweetheart, I don't want you to be embarrassed again. Thank you for the compliments, I am truly honoured you see me that way. 

**PP -** I knew it, im jus not enough, you're just handling me like buisness and letying me down nively. Ill leade you alone. Im go drink morw

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and grimaced. How the hell did Peter get that idea? He called him 'sweetheart' which should indicate his interest! He didn't want Peter to leave him alone.

**TS -** Don't be like this sweetheart.

Tony was toying around with the idea of going to save him again, but he wasn't the man's keeper, and hopefully his friends had the sense to look after him if he was going to be that drunk.

After ten minutes, Tony texted again.

**TS -** Please answer me Pete. Need to know if I need to call an ambulance or not. 

**TS -** Peter Benjamin Parker, answer your phone right now.

With no answer, he tried to call him, but it went straight to voicemail. Luckily, he had MJs number saved on his phone from when Peter forgot his phone and needed to call her.

He pressed on 'New Message' and started to type.

**TS -** Hello, this is Tony Stark. I understand you are with Peter and he is intoxicated. Can you please let me know how he is doing? And please look after him for me.

Stark was quite impressed by the reply time, and was taken aback to see, well according to her typing, MJ wasn't even affected by the copious amounts of alcohol. 

**MJ** \- Hi, yeah he's fine. I've taken the bottle off him and put him to bed. He is crying over some guy he was texting. 

"For the love of god, kid." Tony said to himself, as he shook his head 

**TS -** Thank you. Crying? Is he saying anything?

**MJ -** He told me he needs facial surgery in order to be pretty to get this guy to like him? And that if he was a woman he wouldn't be having this problem. If that's what you mean. He also told me he wants to die but all of us get like that after a bottle of gin. 

**TS -** Keep me updated please. 

Now Tony's insomnia was the least of his problems. Peter honestly thought that the reason Tony didn't confess his undying love over text to a drunk young man in the middle of the night, was because he wasn't pretty enough?

What sort of image does Peter have of himself? Fuck, half of the Avengers have a crush on him, or at least want to get him into bed! That man was a fucking beautiful specimen.

And no, Tony didn't have  _ undying love _ for the younger man. But he cared for him so much, and he liked him. They got on, had fun, worked together and laughed together. They could talk about work or star wars for ages, they battled together and went out together. They were basically like best friends, and Tony was so proud of him. 

Peter had come a long way in the time that they knew each other. He already had the love and the greatness inside him, but now he let it show, and Tony knew that one day very soon, Iron Man would be irrelevant and Spiderman would take his place. 

And Tony was okay with that, because he knew the power was in safe hands. So did he love him? Yeah he loved him. He wasn't IN love with him, but he wasn't far off. He just needed to see him again, let himself be in a vulnerable place to love again.

Stark had noticed the younger man's beauty, and his goddamn muscles. He often watched Peter working out, and he visited that memory a lot. 

He always thought that Peter would go for someone like Nat. But the bombshell hit that he liked him, and Tony couldn't have been smugger. At least three of the team were planning to bag Peter, so Tony didn't think he would ever stand a chance. 

But for some magical reason out there, Peter was into him. And it scared him, of course, because Tony couldn't keep up with all this young stuff that Peter would end up doing, and his lobido wasn't as strong as it used to be. 

He didn't want to disappoint the younger man, which is why he never pursued it. But now, Tony couldn't come up with anymore reasons against it. Peter wanted him badly. And he wanted Peter. But they had to do this face to face, and sober. Or it was never going to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later and no word from Peter. It was absolutely killing him, he hated every fucking moment of this because he was missing his work partner, his best friend, and for what? Because the twenty year old was embarrassed?

Christ, if he thinks that is something to be embarrassed about he should take a look into Tony's life, he's done some really fucked up stuff. But he always kept his head up and kept going. 

It was probably one in the afternoon when Tony decided to text him. There was no way the other man would be drunk, and they needed to talk about this one way or another.

**TS -** Peter, are you free?

He managed to wait seven and a half minutes before he texted him again.

**TS -** Either you answer me, or I am turning up at your place in ten minutes. It's up to you.

The next text came through like lightning.

**PP -** I am free. Don't come over, I am really sorry about everything. I read over the texts and I couldn't be more ashamed.

Tony felt the tension in his shoulders release as he brought himself back into a state of calm. Peter was okay, sober and was still talking to him. 

**TS -** I really want to discuss this when you're sober. You have some options, text, call, or meet up?

**PP -** Text. I'm sober. Please, please think twice before kicking me out of the Avengers. I'm so sorry, it'll never happen again.

Tony leaned back against the sofa as he read over the text. Kicking Peter out of the team never even crossed his mind, and it's not something he would ever do.

**TS -** I'm not kicking you out. I need you to tell me how you feel whilst sober. Please indulge me this.

**PP -** Uh, if I tell you, will you hate me?

**TS -** Never.

**PP -** I, Peter Benjamin Parker, am completely in love with you. I have been forever, and I cannot stop thinking about you. I've been afraid of telling you because I know you're straight… and you're  _ Iron Man _ ! I'm nothing really… just a dorky guy half your age, and I'm not good looking enough to be on your arm… not that you'd let me, you've probably got some girls with you now… who are ten times better than I am. But fuck Mr. Stark, I just, you mean everything to me. 

  
  


Tony was tearing up, remembering how it felt to be young and in love, even though it was a long time ago now. Peter wrote it so much better than he did when drunk, both times. It felt realer now, like it meant something more than just gin helping to throw away your inhibitions. 

**TS -** Tell me this face to face Peter. I need to hear it. I need to know it's real.

**PP -** I'm scared. It is real, it's so real. It's always been you. I might cry when I tell you.

Tony smiled, licking his lips and pulling his legs onto the couch, sitting there like a teenager gushing over texts from some boy. Except it wasn't some boy, it was the man everyone wanted. And Tony was the man he wanted.

**TS -** That doesn't matter sweetheart, come over. Tell me how you feel.

Okay so he just gave himself away! He didn't plan on it but god damn, when he was typing it, Tony felt like now was the best time to drop some hints. He needed to give Peter the incentive to come over and tell him. 

Tony hadn't heard anyone tell him they love him in such a long time. He obviously had major trust issues, and needed to be able to feel it was real. He couldn't keep putting his heart on the line to get hurt. 

He would know by the way Peter looked at him, and if he saw it. He wasn't letting it go.

**PP -** Sweetheart? When do you want me to come over? X

Tony bit down on his bottom lip. Was he ready to do this now? Was he capable of doing this? He had things to say too. And he needed Peter to understand him.

**TS -** You told me you liked it. Soon. Now. X

**PP -** I do. I love it. On my way. X

🌸

Peter walked through the door literally twelve minutes later. Tony was going to take a quick shower, but as he was about to get in, Peter arrived. He threw a dressing gown on and headed through to the sofas, where the younger man was waiting.

The second he looked at Peter, he knew he was right. Tony wanted him so badly, and all he could see standing there was a nervous ball of cuteness.

Peter heard Tony shuffle and gazed up, their eyes meeting. An array of emotions flashed over his face; nerves, admiration, he was obviously scared and he looked completely smitten.

"Uh hi… Mr. Stark." Peter stood up, "Uhm, you did say come now didn't you? Because I could come back if you have someone here or -"

Tony raised a hand, "Peter, there's no one here, just us." He smiled warmly. "Grab a seat,"

As Peter blushed and perched on the sofa, Tony sat down on the other end, not knowing where to begin. 

"You start." Peter offered softly, his eyes on his fingers as he fidgeted. Tony watched him, the poor guy seemed so nervous, and it was horrible.

"Okay," Tony leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You need to know a few things."

Peter looked up at him, his brown curls resting gently on his skin. His eyes were adorable, completely and utterly unsure of how the conversation was going to go. 

"Okay…"

"I'm old. I've been to over 15 different countries. I've already visited the grand canyon, Niagara falls, all those big touristy places. I don't understand twitter, not one bit. And I don't eat garbage all the time. I have no idea what these ridiculous 'meme' things are and I am not spending all my time listening to these people who go around calling themselves musicians when all they really do is repeat the same words to techno music."

Peter giggled, a wide grin on his face as he sat back, resting his arm on the back of the couch. "I don't understand…"

Tony smiled back warmly, "I'm saying that we are so different. That you've got a whole world to explore, but I've seen it all. You know?"

"Oh." Peter's smile dropped. "You're not interested." His voice was saddened, as he bit down hard on his lip. 

"Listen to me Peter," Tony smiled, "I'm not finished." He turned in his seat so he was facing Peter.

"I don't have as much to offer you as a younger man would. I've got a sell by date and I may be passed it." Tony clenched his jaw and stared down at the space between them. "I'm the one who's not good enough for you. Not the other way around."

Peter shifted in his seat, grimacing. "Mr. Stark…"

"Pete, call me Tony." 

Peter nodded. "Tony…" he smiled, liking the way his name felt on his tongue. "I couldn't care less about any of that. I… I always knew you've lived more than I ever will. I just… I don't care."

Tony tilted his head, resting his elbow on the back of the couch, resting his head on his fist as he smiled warmly.

"Tell me Peter, do you really see us going somewhere? You know that half the team have a crush on you, right?"

Peter grinned and blushed, "Really?? That's crazy! But I'm not interested in them. Any of them!" He exclaimed, hiding his face in his hands. "You're so much better than all of them put together."

Tony chuckled. His voice was low, and Peter could feel a tingle flow through his body. 

"I see us being happy." Peter admitted quietly. 

"We could do what we normally do, but when I work you could wrap your arms around me, hold me close. And I could sit on your knee… tell you how great you are, kiss you every time you say something smart. And we could kiss on New Years Eve, to ring in the bells. I'll cook for you and you could watch me as we talk about our day…" Peter's skin was flushed, his hand next to his face as he wanted to hide from embarrassment.

"Maybe… maybe you could call me sweetheart as I do everything I can to be a good boyfriend."

Tony closed his eyes as he imagined how that would feel, how much he wanted nothing more than to have all of that.

Tony spoke next; "I admire honesty Peter, and honestly, you've been on my mind lately."

Peter's breath hitched, his eyes widening.

"So, anything you want to tell me?" Tony asked him.

"Uhh… you, you know everything Tony."

"Nuh huh. You texted it. You haven't told me yet, I need to hear it."

Peter blushed, his clenching his jaw and taking a deep breath in. He could feel the heat in his cheeks, as he looked up at Tony. He was terrified. Peter opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. 

Tony noticed how terrified he seemed. Their eyes met, and the older man decided he would make the first move.

Tony moved, leaning forward towards him slowly. The younger man watched as Tony hovered over him, and Peter leaned with his back against the arm of the sofa. Peter almost stopped breathing, his eyes glued to the older man, his pulse racing. 

"Tell me sweetheart," Tony whispered, staring down at him. "Tell me what I want to hear,"

"I… oh god…" Peter gasped as he felt Tony's bare legs against his, realising that he was probably naked under the dressing gown.

Tony lowered his head, hovering his lips over Peter's. Their hit breaths mixed together as Peter shivered underneath him. 

"Come on sweetheart, and then we can put your pretty lips to use." 

Peter whimpered under him, gently touching his fingers against Tony's hips, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Look at me," Tony instructed. "Those three little words, and I'm all yours, grey hairs and all."

Peter looked up to him, his big brown eyes so hopeful and loving. 

"Tony… I love you." Peter whispered against his lips. 

Tony smiled and gently touched Peter's chin, touching their noses together slightly. The anticipation was killing him. "There," Tony grinned. "Was that so hard?"

Peter found some bravery in his heart, a little adrenaline in fact, stirring from not being rejected. "No, but you will be in a minute." Peter smirked, pressing their lips together for the first time.

Tony moaned into the kiss as Peter's hands reached up to his head, keeping him there. The kiss started out soft for a second, but Peter had other plans. He needed this! He had been dreaming about this for so long, being touch starved and unable to do anything about it until now.

Peter opened the kiss, darting out his tongue into Tony's mouth, kissing him dirty as he pushed up against him.

Tony moaned again as he let Peter manoeuvre him. The younger man turned them around, lying Tony back on the sofa and pinning him down.

Peter straddled him, leaning against Tony and kissing him so hard that they were both getting more turned by the second. The younger man removed his lips and lay kisses down Tony's jaw. Tony was breathing heavily under him. Peter's lips were sensational.

Peter nibbled on his ear, moving to bite on Tony's neck.

"Oh shit sweetheart!" Tony gasped as he moved his hands down Peter's body. He felt Peter untie his belt on his robe and pulled it open, soft hands rubbing over his stomach and rising up over his torso. 

Peters lips were now around his nipple, licking and sucking them hard. 

"Oh my god!" Tony moaned. He was hard now, painfully hard. He needed to feel the younger man's body against his.

Peter was so excited, he was able to make the great Tony Stark moan, and he was loving it. He had prepared for such a moment, watching porn and reading fanfiction, getting an idea of how to make a man like him happy. 

He didn't care about himself right now, instead he wanted something better, to be the one to make Tony scream as he comes.

He trailed his tongue down the older man's body to his stomach, breathing in his scent as his hands smoothed over Tony's thighs.

"Oh Pete… I love your lips… you've done this before haven't you?"

Peter shook his head, leaning back and gazing at Tony's dick. "Not once. Oh god Tony, you're so big,"

Tony chuckled and licked his lips. "You wanna… you wanna touch it Peter?"

"Mmhm," a high voice came out as Peter nodded, licking his lips. He swallowed hard, letting his hands touch Iron Man's dick for the first time. 

"...  _ oh _ …" Tony sighed, closing his eyes as Peter began to move his hand slowly. Peter admired Tony's body as he moved his hand a little faster. Stark's hips started to move along with Peter's pace, feeling a thumb swipe over the head.

"Christ, Pete…"

"If you want to cum, call me sweetheart," Peter smirked, licking his lips.

"Oh sweetheart, oh god that feels good, your hands are so soft…"

Without any warning, Tony felt a warm heat around his dick. He opened his eyes to see Peter's gorgeous lips wrapped around him, sucking him down as best he could.

"Oh fuck ba… babe ohmygod," Tony gasped as the younger man was between his legs, trying to fit all of his cock into that pretty little mouth.

"You like that don't you baby?" Tony questioned through heavy breathing. "Having my cock in your mouth? Ahhh, you look so fff… fucking.. pretty," 

Peter moved back and let his tongue slide up and down the shift, licking up the precum that was there. "I do Tony, I do, fuck I want to make you cum, tell me what you want,"

Tony moaned and let his hands fall into Peter's hair. "I can only cum once sweetheart, I want you to cum too, wanna have sex?"

Peter grinned, kissing the soft skin next to Tony's dick. "Oh yeah," he replied, sliding back up Tony's body. 

"How do you wanna do it honey? Want me on my knees?" Tony growled in his ear.

Peter's eyes went wide, looking him in the face, his mouth agape. "You… you want me to fuck you?"

Tony nodded, nuzzling into his neck. "Yes please babe, I know you're strong, I want you to dominate me Pete, can you do that? Do that for me?"

Peter could hardly speak, his hands shot up to Tony's neck and kissed him hard, pulling at the hem of his own shirt. He pulled away, begrudgingly stood up and took off all his clothing.

"Sweetheart, you're perfect, let me see your dick babe?"

Peter smirked and climbed onto the other end of the sofa, pulling open Tony's legs. "Patience, I've got something I wanna do first. Turn over."

Tony's mouth hung open as he felt his cheeks being pulled apart. Peter's mouth attached his mouth to Tony's hole, kissing it and slathering it up with saliva. His tongue darting out and tracing the ring before slipping it inside. 

"Nnn… uuuuuuuhhhh Peter… ffffuuuu…" Tony clenched his eyes shut as he let his hand fall down between his legs and slowly get himself off. "GOD…. Fuck… Pete… fingers… please."

Seconds later, Tony felt the warmth disappear and a finger replacing it. The digit had been lathered in saliva before it slowly entered him.

"Yes lord, that…" Tony rested his head down on the side of the couch as he was slowly finger fucked by Peter. "More." He ordered.

Peter stuck another finger in, his hand moving faster, pushing further inside. "This okay?" Peter asked, gently biting one of Tony's ass cheeks. 

"Mhm!" Tony moaned, "M ready, please Pete, fuck me," 

Peter grinned and removed his fingers. "Turn around, I wanna see you."

Tony did as he was told and positioned himself so Peter could lie over him. "Pete, sweetheart, kiss me."

Peter giggled rubbing himself through his boxers. "I taste like you though,"

"Don't care," Tony shook his head and smiled. "I need you so badly, please. Tell me you love me again and again as you fuck me,"

Peter paused. Seeing Tony in this light was everything he ever wanted, and he loved it. Tony's body was godly, and he never thought he would be allowed to do what he was about to do.

"You done this before?" Peter asked him, slowly pulling down his underwear. 

Tony gulped and shook his head. "Played around, but no," his eyes were attached to the skin being unveiled. 

As Peter released his cock, Tony moaned. "I've never done this either Tony, but I'm gonna make you feel so good."

He spat on his hand and lathered up his dick, whimpering at the touch. His pumped his dick a few times, eyes lidded as he stared into Tony's eyes. "Fuck," he cursed.

"You're gorgeous." Tony offered him. "So gorgeous… your dick is so perfect Pete, I can't wait to taste it."

Peter grinned and helped Tony's legs to widen a little, lining up his dick with Tony's hole. The younger man lay over him, holding one of Tony's legs up by his thigh. 

The other hand held him down, "Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" 

Tony nodded. Peter pushed himself in, staring down at the older man's face. The tight heat around his dick felt fucking fantastic. It was the greatest pleasure he'd ever felt, his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as Tony groaned under him.

"Is it all in?" Tony gasped, one hand clutching onto the head of the sofa and the other on Peter's soft hip.

"Nearly," Peter pulled out completely and pushed in fully. 

"FUCK!" They both moaned in unison, catching each other's gaze. They smiled for a second as Peter gave him a second to get used to the feeling. 

"It's okay sweetheart, you can move." Tony reassured him, wiggling his hips.

Peter ducked down and began to kiss him as he started to move his hips. With every thrust getting harder and harder, deeper and deeper.

Tony's mouth hung open, he couldn't make a noise. Peter felt fucking wonderful, his body moving so hard against him, holding him down 

"Perfect, oh fuck sweetheart! Just want I wanted," 

Peter grinned as his skin glistened, sweat starting to cover his body. He let go of Tony's thigh, "Wrap your legs around me," he instructed, "Gonna fuck you so hard!"

Tony did as commanded, and Peter grabbed a hold of his hips, moving his legs so he could thrust deeper into the older man. 

As he hit Tony's prostate, the older man gasped, his head tilting backwards.

"That's the spot!"

"Like that Mr. Stark?" Peter growled into his ear, before kissing his neck as best he could. 

"Tell me!" Tony gasped.

Peter growled again, letting one hand find its way to Tony's dick, he began to jack him off as he thrust into him harder. Peter's strength was immense, and he was worried that something inside Tony was going to break.

But Tony loved it, he loved being claimed as Peter's, it was slightly painful, but not as bad as he thought. He knew he wasn't going to be able to walk tomorrow, and he hoped it would happen again.

"I love you Tony! I… oh fuck I fucking love you so mu… much!" Peter's voice broke as he neared his orgasm.

Tony began to moan and writhe under him, heat waving over his body. Little gasps and moans escaped his lips as he grabbed at Peter's hair, touching their foreheads together.

"I love you Tony," Peter whispered, licking his lips as he pounded into him, droplets of sweat dripping from his chest. "Feel so fucking good, love you so… so fucking much…"

"You're amazing sweetheart… oh... oh fuck I'm gonna cum… I love you Peter," Tony's raspy voice flowed through Peter's ears as he watched the older man drop his head down and reach his orgasm.

"UH PETER FUCK!" Tony screamed as he shot his load between their stomachs. His body spasmed, and as did the muscles around Peter's cock, clenching tightly around it and making him thrust up and cum inside him, calling out Tony's name.

"TONY!"

Peter collapsed on top of him, still inside him as he could hardly move. Both of them were breathing like they had just been running, completely exhausted. They were sweating and panting as Tony wrapped his arms around the younger man. 

"You… you said you loved me." Peter whispered, as he nuzzled into his neck. 

"I did, I do." Tony closed his eyes and tried to regain his breath. 

"Mmm…" Peter smiled. "Does that mean that… will you be my boyfriend?"

Tony chuckled and squeezed Peter tightly. "If that's okay, I'd love to." He kissed the younger man's forehead. 

Peter pulled out of him and slowly climbed off of him, standing up and holding out his hand.

"Come on, let's get washed up." 

Tony smiled and took his hand, standing up beside him and pulling him in for a kiss. 

"I love you sweetheart,"

"I love you too, Tony."

  
  



End file.
